


sun, moon and winged beasts

by hariboo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She waited in the tent as night fell listening to the last sounds of drinking and sex and horses that filtered through the flaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun, moon and winged beasts

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://oltha-heri.livejournal.com/profile)[**oltha_heri**](http://oltha-heri.livejournal.com/) who requested _dany/drogo_. Based primarily on show!canon as not to spoil.

Being a Khal--being Khaleesi meant many things, Dany had come to realise. Above everything thing else though it had been a gift, and one she is sure her brother never meant to give her.

She waited in the tent as night fell listening to the last sounds of drinking and sex and horses that filtered through the flaps. Closing her eyes, she curled up on her side her hand curving over the gentle swell of her growing belly, and letting the sounds of the Dothraki--her people now--lull her into a half sleep. She tired easily as of late; Irri said that it was the strength of the babe growing inside her and Daenerys had smiled at that. It was not long ago that the same sounds kept her up at night, Drogo's body hard at her back, distant and cold in the heat. Everything was different now, Daenerys knew, even without her rounded stomach and the callous on her hands from her silver's reins.

She had changed, she felt the blood of the dragons flowing with in her veins and felt it feeding her child. Her and Drogo's child. A stallion with wings.

Smiling at the thought of her babe, the tent flaps rustled and she heard her suns-and-stars* walking across to her. She opened her eyes, watching him as he moved and began to undress. Something she never thought she could take pleasure in before but there was something in how Drogo moved and how his fingers unfastened his coverings. Wanting to help, wanting to feel the skin that was only warmed under her touch now, she shifted on their furs, sleep still heavily affecting her movements.

"No, stay, moon of my life**," Drogo spoke softly, "stay."

Dany did not listen and sat up on their bed, extending a hand to him telling him he should step forward to her. "I should like to help, husband, we have rode far today."

Drogo's face was not one to easily melt into a smile but she could deem it another gift that it did so in her presence. He took her hand and stood in front of her, letting her hands finishing unclasping his thick belt from around his waist and letting his breeches fall loose around his hips. The material fell from his body and as soon as it did Drogo kneeled in front of her, his hands curving over her thighs, sides, belly and face. His hands so wide and battle worn cups her face and combed through her hair as they now had a habit of doing.

It was another gift this moment, with her Khal, her sun and stars and her child between them.

He would never question if the riding was too much for her as she would never admit it ever became to tiring to ride as her pregnancy progressed. It was not the Dothraki way and it was not her way now. She was Khaleesi, she was the blood of the dragon and she knew her Khal's way to ask without asking how she was faring, for it was it would be be presumed as weakness to slow the horde, even for the Khaleesi.

So she let him touch and soothe her body and gently lay her back down on their furs. Let his curl up behind her and move a thigh between hers to lessen the ache in her back that grew as her child did. His hands curled under her belly and her threaded her fingers with his. She could feel him hard against her buttocks but she knew he would not mate with her tonight. They rode far today. But she liked the feel of him pressed against her. Turning her head, she angled her neck forward and took his lips between her, smiling as he kissed her back and laid back down resting herself against him.

"I had a dream, my sun-and-stars."

Drogo's voice rumbled low by her ear, his lips pressed against her hair, "What did you dream, wife?"

"It was of our child. He will be a stallion with wings." Dragon wings, she thought.

"It is known."

She could feel his smile against her neck and closed her eyes, finally ready to sleep. Beside their bed she could feel her dragon eggs pulse with life as she dreamt.

**Author's Note:**

> *term of endearment that Dany calls Drogo in the book.  
> **term of endearment that Drogo calls Dany.   
> 


End file.
